


Tyranny

by cqnventionalweapons



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: George is jealous, King Eret, M/M, Villian George, and power hungry lol, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqnventionalweapons/pseuds/cqnventionalweapons
Summary: It was expected that George was going to snap one day. Nobody thought it would be this bad. Nobody expected him to go on a psychopathic murderous rampage.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	Tyranny

**Author's Note:**

> \- hello ! welcome to my first dnf oneshot. this is really shitty, i wrote it at 4am so sorry for any words misspelled or grammar errors ! also this is a villian george au because im an sucker for villian george au's.  
> \- also i am uncomfortable with any cc's in this story seeing it, although they have stated theyre comforable with it ! if they see it then i will be deleting it :)

A glow stick needs to break to glow. And that's just what happened to George.

"Where's George?" Dream called out, to no one in particular, as he burst into the community house, looking for anyone who could possibly be able to assist him. He was answered with a deafening silence. Dream scoffed, quickly running up the spiraled staircase and searching around for weapons and potions he needed. He was startled by the sounds of the community house doors bursting open. "Dream! Where are you?" a squeaky voice called out into the empty air. Dream grabbed what he needed from the upstairs chest and hurried downstairs, to be greeted with Badboyhalo, Skeppy and Antfrost in full armour, bearing their swords.

"What the fuck do you want? I have shit to do!" Dream asked harshly, adjusting his grip on the enchanted netherite sword placed tightly in his grasp. "Language" Bad said quietly, earning a death glare from Dream. "George. He has Sapnap. He says he plans on going for King Eret next" Skeppy explained. "What? Where?" Dream demanded. "His house"

And with that Dream was on his way, aggressively pushing past the three of them and pushed the door open, running as fast as he could all the way to George's house.

By the time he got there, his lungs were burning and aching for an ounce of air. He collapsed onto the green grass below him, the heavy netherite armour weighing him down. Dream was wheezing and gasping for air but his gaze shot up when he heard a scream of pain echo from inside George's house. He quickly pushed himself of his knees and to his feet, gripping his sword in his sweaty hands and rushing to the door of George's house.

"Please! George, please! We're best friends! Please stop it, I'm begging you" Dream heard Sapnap cry. "No! Fuck you! Fuck you, Sapnap! You aren't worth shit! Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't fucking kill you right now!" George shouted back. "Please George" Sapnap rasped. "No Sapnap, I want blood. You're first" The wicked smile he was wearing visible in his tone. Dream shoved the front door of George's house open loudly, stumbling in. He looked at the sight in front of him. Sapnap was on the ground, a slash in his arm and being pinned down by George's foot on his throat.

"Oh look! Look who has come to save you, Sapnap!" George laughed manically, looking at Dream, who was pointing his sword in the direction of George. "Aw, It's Dreamie!" George sarcastically spat, pouting dramatically for effect. "What are you gonna do now, huh? I'm not on your fucking side anymore! I'm not special to you anymore! You said it yourself, nothing matters to you on this server, so why are you here to save your precious Sapnap, huh? I thought you didn't care!" George screamed angrily. Dream had never seen George angry. He'd seen him annoyed, but never so angry that he was shaking and hysterical. He was frightened to say the least. He loved George, but he didn't like this George. This George was dangerous. Dream never doubted it that George would finally snap, but never had he thought it would spin this out of control so easily.

"George, I lied! You and Sapnap mean the most to me! Just don't hurt him" Dream pleaded. That just angered George more. "Fuck you! I should be your one and only, not this worthless piece of shit!" He replied and placed the blade of his sword to Sapnap's neck. "Please-" Sapnap croaked out under the weight of George.

Dream looked around at his surroundings, seeing nothing of use. He sighed, launching forward at George, knocking him off his feet. The aggressive approach made George drop his sword to the ground with a clatter. Dream pinned George down by his shoulders. "Go! Sapnap!" Dream yelled. Sapnap couldn't speak due to the weight on his throat just seconds earlier, so he nodded and scurried to his feet, picking up George's abandoned sword and running in the opposite direction.

Dream snapped his gaze back to George. "Oh Dream. You've finally got me, huh?" He laughed. "What the fuck is wrong with you, George?" Dream spat. "You're what's wrong with me, you hurt me, Dream" He said calmly. Dream scoffed. "You aren't manipulating your way out of this, George"

"I'm not. You truly have fucked me up in ways I can't explain, Dream" George replied with his usual charming smile. Dream melted at the older mans smile. It was hypnotic. He was falling deep into the trap of George.

"George, stop it" Dream hissed, shushing him. "You've lost it, you need to go away for awhile" Dream told him softly. George just laughed once more. "I'm not going away, until I kill Sapnap and that filthy fucking piece of shit bastard you throned! You don't understand, Dream. I am fucking nothing in anybody's eyes unless I'm king. Nobody listens to me, unless I'm the fucking king. I need that power! It's mine and I'm going to get it back!"

George started thrashing angrily, his legs and arms flailing around under Dreams firm grasp. "Let me go!" George screamed loudly. "No" Dream said harshly, tightening his grip on the smaller one. "Get the fuck off of me!" George screamed once more. Dream didn't budge, he just shook his head.

Eventually, George got an advantage, kicking at Dream's leg, making the taller man fall flat on top on George. George shoved him off, reaching over and yanking Dream's sword from him.

It all happened so fast. In an instant, George was on his feet, sprinting out of his house, and Dream knew just exactly where he was going to go next.

Dream hurriedly ran after George, losing his breath quickly.

Bad and Antfrost were running towards Eret's Castle as Dream reached the front gates. He panted as he halted to a stop beside the two. "Is he in ther-" but he was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream. "I think we know now" Antfrost added. Dream rushed up the front stairs of Eret's Castle, almost tripping over his feet.

He followed the sounds of protests from Eret, which led him to the spot near Eret's throne. George was standing over Eret, Dream's sword pressed lightly to his throat, a familiar sight that Dream had seen just minutes before.

"George" Dream started, making George snap his head back to see Dream. George scoffed. "Wow Dream, this game of hide and seek was no fun!" He laughed. "You always ruin my fun, Dream!" George yelled, looking back down at Eret. "You're pathetic, Eret! You've already been dethroned once! You should've stayed in fucking L'Manberg! We don't want you here, or as king!"

"George! Stop!" Dream ordered. "I don't take orders from you, Dream" George pushed the blade further into Eret's neck, not enough to do any permanent damage but enough to make him cry out in pain. "Stop!" Eret cried. "I don't take orders from you either!"

"I'm begging you, George, please!" Eret called out, pleading once more. George smiled in satisfaction. "That's what I like to see, Eret" George said breathily. "I am the one in charge here, I always have been and always will be" He added.

"George, why are you doing this?"

"Because, Dream! I already told you! You fucked me up and you hurt me! This is your fault, this is my revenge"

Dream scoffed. Dream had been a master manipulator, he knew was George was doing. He knew he was trying to get to Dream, and Dream could feel it working. He felt pity for George. He dethroned him and this is why he was psychopathic.

"How did I hurt you, George? Please tell me. Because I love you George, I would never want to hurt you. George, please. I love you" Dream spoke, his voice breaking. Dream should be ashamed. He shouldn't be caving to George's bullshit. He should be doing what this SMP needed, being in actual power.

"You are selfish. You don't genuinely care for anybody.. You just want to be powerful and loved because your fucking parents probably didn't hug you enough as a child. You think you're above everyone and you aren't. You're below everyone, and do you know why? Because you have no friends, nobody that loves you. You burnt those bridges a long fucking time ago, Dream. And I let it slide, because we were best friends and I kind of got you, the whole king thing made me feel blinded with power. But then you fucking stripped me of my power as king, basically telling me I fucking sucked as king in the most backhanded way. And I was probably the last fucking person that respected you, but now it's all gone. All that respect, our years of friendship is throne out the fucking window. Because Dream, you hurt me. And I can't love someone who hurt me"

And George broke so much, he snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel maybe??????


End file.
